


I Can Sleep Now...in Your Arms

by levviewrites909



Series: Because You Couldn't Sleep [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teencast, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after another frustrating cuddle session...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Sleep Now...in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Because I Couldn't Sleep! I highly recommend you read that first if you haven't already!  
> The song Ross is listening to at the beginning is Fantasy by Mystery Skulls.

Ross stood in his boxers, brushing his teeth in the bathroom as he hummed quietly to the music he put on. 

Ross had awoken a bit ago. Smith’s warm arms were wrapped around him, holding him lazily as he snored quietly into the morning. Ross had reluctantly pried himself from his arms, walking to the bathroom to shower and go through his morning routine. **  
**

One of his songs lulled quietly behind the sound of water running, everything feeling so nice and placid in the moment. He could barely hear Smith snoring from the other room, and could hear him shifting under the covers.

Ross leaned forward to spit out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth with the water and rinsing out all of the excess. He sighed, licking his teeth as he leaned forward on the counter to examine himself. His mouth tasted minty and he didn’t look very tired. He slept well despite being woken up so early in the morning by none other than Smith, the boy who Ross found himself having strange feelings for that he couldn’t explain to anybody, himself included.

He hated being so confused and unsure about everything. In all honesty, he had felt this way about Smith for ages, but just the idea of himself being in a relationship with Smith was slightly terrifying. He was a guy, Smith was a guy, being gay with Smith sounded amazing and at the same time scary. He would be dating another boy, and having to explain that to his whole family and friends. He knew they would be accepting, but it was still…

He sighed, smiling when the song shifted to one that he particularly liked. He hummed along, singing the words under his breath as he leaned down to open the cabinet and grab deodorant and cologne. He wasn’t sure if they would stay all cooped up in the house on a Sunday, and if they would, well… Being all fancied up couldn’t hurt anyone.

“...Cuz baby, you’re my fucking fantasy,” he muttered to himself, terribly out of pitch but in time with the lyrics. His voice was terrible compared to Smith’s, another one of those things he admired about the redhead. He had a voice like an angel, and damn did Ross wish he could hear him hum more often. Not that he didn’t already, because Smith hummed and sung to himself quite frequently, but being able to see him everyday after school and hear it, and spending every weekend with him and hear it- that would be incredible.

“Nice singing,” a voice muttered from the hallway,making Ross jump and almost fall. His head turned to see Smith, standing in the doorway shirtless and sporting a pair of pajama pants.

He blushed. “Thanks, mate. You could do better.” Ross continued doing his hair, putting gel in the front to spike it up just the way he liked it.

Smith shrugged, stepping forward into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush. The two of them got ready together. When Ross had finished he sat on the edge of the counter, watching as Smith did his hair and chatted casually with him.

Once they were finished, they made their way downstairs.

“Is your mum gone,” Smith questioned, plopping himself down at the dining room table.

“Yeah, she said there’s leftover pizza to eat,” Ross nodded, taking it out of the fridge and putting four slices on a plate. He popped it into the microwave, then turned to talk to Smith.

They somehow managed to dodge the topic of last night, though it was very prominent in both of their minds. Smith couldn’t stop thinking about how Ross felt pressed to his chest and cuddled into his arms. He wanted to hold him closer forever, to pepper kisses all over him make him feel safe. He just wanted Ross, he wanted him in a way he didn’t and couldn’t have him in yet.

Ross wanted to bring it up, to say something, but again that fear before was there accompanying each little thing he wanted so desperately to say. He kept his mouth shut about it because of it, a tight filter on his lips to be sure nothing of the sort was spoken.

“Wanna just stay here or go out,” Smith questioned, finishing his two slices of pizza, plus another cold one he grabbed straight from the box.

Ross shrugged, still working on his. “What would we do if we went out?”

“It’s kinda warm… Ice cream?”

Ross chuckled. “You want ice cream?”

“I’ll pay,” Smith offered, giving a charming smile.

Ross raised an eyebrow licking his lips nervously and finishing the crust of his pizza. “You’re taking me out for icecream... then?”  _What like a date? No, don’t be stupid Ross._

“Yep. C’mon, let’s go. I really want to now,” the redhead smiled, standing up and pushing in his chair. “I’m gonna get dressed.”

Ross stayed seated, watching him walk back towards the stairs.

~~~

“Why am I not surprised you got chocolate,” Smith asked, raising an eyebrow at Ross.

They had been sitting in the ice cream parlor for awhile now, chatting and laughing over the quiet sounds of pop music playing. There weren’t many people here, only a teenager that both of the recognized from school behind the counter and a family on the other side of the shop. The walls were white with bright designs painted to brighten up the place. The table tops were covered in a collection of colorful squiggles, and the chairs were a collection of colorful polka dots.

“Because chocolate is the best flavor,” Ross scoffed, taking another bite and turned his head to look at Smith. They sat next to each other on the stools that lined the wall, the only chairs in the whole building where their feet didn’t touch the floor.

Smith rolled his eyes, chuckling as he put another spoonful of his chocolate-chip ice cream in his mouth. “Yeah, right.”

Ross shoved at him playfully. “Shut up! It’s totally true!”

Smith smiled at him, watching him with a fondness that he hadn’t really had for anyone else before.

“What’re you smiling at,” Ross questioned, taking a much larger scoop of his ice cream, in the process smudging it on the corner of his mouth. He cursed, reaching to grab a napkin from the dispenser that was set out on the table.

He was stopped however, by gentle fingers wrapping around his wrist, pulling his hand back. His eyes widened, a blush feigning his cheeks as he turned his head and met Smith’s eyes.

“S-Smith?”

The two of them stared at each other for a long few moments, blue eyes bleeding into blue. Smith’s eyes dipped down to his lips, and out of instinct Ross ran his tongue over them.

Smith’s head dipped forward suddenly, planting a kiss more on the corner of Ross’ mouth rather than firmly on his lips. His tongue darted out to lick up the chocolate ice cream that had been smudged on his skin, and he pulled away with a blush that wasn’t even half as bright as the one Ross sported.

“You had a little something there, mate,” Smith chuckled, letting go of Ross’ wrist and dropping his hand into his lap.

Ross sat there frozen, shocked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Smith cleared his throat, turning back to have another bite of ice cream, frowning when he saw his was gone.

“Uh- You almost done mate,” he asked, trying to change the subject and get rid of the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

“Y-yeah,” Ross nodded, being snapped out of some sort of trance. Smith took a look inside the dark-haired teen’s bowl, about half way left inside of it despite his claims about being finished. Smith didn’t mention it though, only nodded and stood up from his seat.

“Come on then, let’s head back. It’s Sunday, after all.”

~~~

The walk home was silent, and when they had gotten back to Ross’ house, it still lingered in the air uncomfortably. Ross had immediately gone back towards his bedroom, glancing back to make sure that Smith wasn’t just standing around awkwardly.

Ross sat on his bed, slipping off his shoes then just flopping back. Smith watched him curiously from his doorway, wondering if he would say anything or not. It probably wasn’t the best move to make, now that he thought about it, however in the moment he couldn’t help it when Ross looked so cute and with the ice scream smudged there. The cliche was absolutely perfect in his mind, the best opportunity to cheekily sneak a kiss.

Ross sighed. “Smith…”

“I’m sorry Ross, I really shouldn’t have. I-”

“You kissed me,” Ross stated in a tone that could be taken as disbelief, almost in awe.

“I-I yeah. Yeah, I did,” Smith nodded. “Though, technically I was just licking up the chocolate-”

“Smith, I- How do I-” jumbles of words fell from his mouth, and he sort of fumbled with trying to complete any sort of sentence that made sense.

“Ross, I have no clue what you are trying to say,” Smith muttered, walking further into the room. He got to the edge of the bed standing besides where Ross sat. “Can I sit down?”

The dark-haired boy nodded, looking at his lap and blushing as Smith took a seat next to him. Their jean-clad thighs brushed, and neither of them didn’t bother jerking away as if it was somehow awkward.

They sat in silence, only their breaths and the sound of the ceiling fan being heard. Ross glanced up at Smith occasionally, meeting Smith’s eyes that hadn’t left him since this morning.

“Smith, I’m confused,” Ross whispered, his voice hoarse. “I don’t know what to do, and I’m scared and confused and unsure of… well  _everything_.” Smith didn’t interrupt, just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “I  _like_  you, Smith- or at least I think I like you. It’s different from liking girls, but I know I definitely don’t feel the same way about you as I do Trott… And I’d definitely rather fuck you than him, but… I’m…”

“It doesn’t matter what you are, and it’s okay to be confused,” Smith muttered. “Whatever you decide you are, is what you will be. I promise everyone will accept you, and if you don’t, I solemnly promise I will beat the shit out of each and everyone of them.” He chuckled lightly, his attempt to lighten the mood proving to be a right call when Ross chuckled.

“It’s okay not to know?”

“It’s normal not to know, and to be confused about this shit, Ross. I promise,” he gave him a bright smile nudging him with his elbow. “Whatever you decide you are, I promise I’ll support you, alright?”

Ross smiled, nodding. “Thanks, Smith.”

Once again conversation faded to light breaths, nothing more than the occasional shift of movement or the small huff of laughter from either of them. Ross’ hand hand shifted from in between his thighs to grab Smith’s, twining their fingers and ignoring his glare as he smiled to himself.

“Ross, you said something about liking me?”

Ross’ blush brightened, his cheeks becoming redder as he giggled and shrugged.

“Did I? I don’t think I remember…” He teased, only laughing when Smith shoved at him hard enough to push him back onto his bed. He bounced on the mattress, staying on his back as he chuckled, craning his neck up to watch Smith.

“You’re a prick,” Smith giggled, his tone joking before turning into something that was much more serious. He sighed. “You’ve hurt me before Ross, I just wanna know whether making out with you now might actually  _mean_  something to you this time.”

“It’s always meant something,” Ross muttered, sitting up so he could brace himself on his elbows. “I dunno if you knew this, but you got a straight boy to give you a blowie within ten minutes of making out with you so…” Ross’ face felt like it was on fire, and he fidgeted nervously as he somehow managed to let the words out with surprising ease.

Smith chuckled. 

“You’ve got a point… Uh… Do you wanna…?”

“Make out,” Ross supplied, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He was being much too smooth for how awkward he was. Internally he was freaking out, his stomach churning like the sea during a storm and his whole body feeling on fire under Smith’s gaze.

“You sure,” Smith asked, his eyes dragging over Ross laying out on the bed. He found his mind thinking terrible things, especially when he saw the way his t-shirt was rucked up and he could see the hair leading down to his… _No. No, Alex, no. He just came out pretty much, you can’t just… do that._

“I’ve honestly really missed kissing you, Smith,” Ross blushed, smiling in a way that could only be described as adorable.

At this point Smith was confused on whether he just wanted to cuddle the adorable twat or fuck the shit out of him, and dammit he really wanted to punch himself in the throat.

“I’ve really missed it myself, Ross,” Smith grinned, pulling his legs up on the bed and crawling over to where Ross lay. He awkwardly sat up a bit and moved his leg to straddle Ross’ lap, smiling at him as he shifted and got comfortable.

Ross bit his lip, watching him and feeling his stomach bubble with excitement. He sat up a bit, smiling and blushing when Smith’s hands came down to grab his hips, fingers slipping under his shirt and rubbing gently on his bare skin.

“So, before we makeout…” Smith smiled smugly, laughing when Ross groaned and pouted. “Hey, it’s an important question!”

Ros rolled his eyes. “What is it, you twat. If you take to long, I won’t blow you like I originally planned,” the dark-haired boy huffed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Smith’s neck.

Smith blushed. “Oh, maybe I shouldn’t ask you then, and we can just get on with that blowie…”

“Fuck off! Get on with it,” Ross muttered, rolling his eyes and jabbing Smith playfully in the side.

“Would you wanna be my boyfriend,” Smith questioned, somewhat hesitantly. He didn’t want to rush it or pressure Ross or anything, but God damn he had been waiting forever for a moment like this and Ross had confessed and now wanted to make out with him? It sounded like the perfect time to ask.

Ross’ brain came to a stop at the words, a blush feigning his cheeks. He did, he really did, but the words were so sudden and he couldn’t properly say  _yes_.

He nodded though, almost a bit too enthusiastically as he tugged at Smith’s shirt, trying to get him to lean down towards him.

“Eager?”

“Sh-shut it,” Ross stammered, getting fed up with Smith being a tease. He reached forward to grab a handful of the front of his shirt, yanking him down into a kiss.

It wasn’t a soft press of lips, more like the thudding of jaws together as Smith almost fell over with the sudden intensity of the whole thing. The redhead reached forward to grab Ross’ shoulders to steady himself, wasting no time as he licked along his lips to deepen the kiss.

Their teeth clashed at first, both of them seemingly desperate. Ross had never really been like this before, aggressive and seemingly more into it than before. Not that he wasn’t the couple times they’d done shit previously, because Smith got clear consent from him. 

This time it was because Ross felt more comfortable, more okay with the idea of being with Smith, or that’s what he supposed. It wasn’t just some one time thing he could pretend never happened afterwards, Smith was his  _boyfriend_  now... And... Ross felt comfortable saying that.

~~~

Ross gasped loudly, his breath nearly being knocked out of him as his hands tightened on Smith’s shoulders. His whole body tensed, his back arching and his mind being set aflame as pleasure swept through him.

Above him, Smith grinned, drinking in the sight of Ross moaning and gasping, cursing under his breath and letting out little whimpers of his name.

It had honestly just started at kissing, then a promise of a blowie… then halfway through Ross practically screaming that he wanted to be fucked and then… Well how could Smith resist  _that_  invitation?

Ross moaned, his rocking up against Smith as he held onto him tighter. His mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, his body just about getting to that point of exhaustion, running on the last dregs of adrenaline arousal and desperation provided.

“A-ah,” Ross screamed, his voice cracking with the sudden shout. Smith had hit something wonderful inside of him, something that he had only heard of before.

Smith let out a little grunt as he moved quicker, and suddenly all of his thrusts were angled to hit him in the same exact spot that made stars burst under his eyelids. His nails dug into Smith’s skin, his eyes closing as the pressure in his abdomen got tighter and tighter and the need for release got more and more grave.

“S-Smith,” he whimpered, breaths leaving his body in little pants.

He could hear the bed creaking underneath them, the soft banging of the headboard against the wall and the shuffling of the sheets beneath them. The steady slap of Smith’s hips against his ass was drowned out by the noises he was making. Smith grunted with each hard thrust into him, or let out a moan when Ross clenched around him or in response to a particularly _hot_  noise Ross had let out.

Soon enough Ross was cumming, his whole body shaking as his hips thrusted up and pleasure swept through him like a waterfall. He had moaned Smith’s name loud enough to count as a scream, pulling the redhead close as his hips rocked upwards until he was spent.

Smith moaned above him, reaching that edge a few seconds after Ross. He moaned Ross’ name, thrusting into him harder as he came.

Both of them felt extremely exhausted in that moment, Smith slumping forward against Ross’ chest. His arms ached from holding himself above Ross, though he figured it was worth it after being able to live out some of the fantasies he had, had for what felt like years.

Both of them were covered in sweat, their cheeks flushed and their muscles sore.

After a few moments, Smith sat up. He pulled himself out of Ross, trying to go slow as he pulled out. He pulled the condom off of himself, throwing it towards the trashcan then moving to lay down besides Ross.

“Are you alright,” Smith asked, glancing over at him.

Ross turned his head and nodded, smiling at Smith.

“I’m great,” he muttered. “I-uh… Thanks?”

“You’re thanking me for sex,” Smith chuckled, raising an eyebrow and scooting closer to him. Their shoulders brushed, and he smiled when Ross scooted closer as well.

“W-well I dunno what to do after this stuff! I’ve never gotten fucked in the ass before!”

“Would you thank a girl for letting her fuck you? Thanks for letting me put my dick in your vagina,” Smith mocked, grinning when Ross blushed.

“Well, I’ve never done that before either so I wouldn’t know,” Ross stammered, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up once again. He internally cursed how Smith had a way of making him so flustered.

Smith smiled.

“So I was your first fucking experience?”

“Well, I got a blowie once before you gave me one last summer…”

“Blow jobs are not the same thing as fucking, Ross,” Smith laughed, shaking his head. “I mean you should know this by now, you just had a dick up your ass.”

Ross shoved at his shoulder, turning over onto his side so his back was facing Smith. He blushed and cursed under his breath, taking a moment to contemplate what he should say next.

“Why do you always have to talk like that?!”

Smith grinned, scooting closer so that his chest was pressed into Ross’ back, He swung an arm over his waist, pulling him closer and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Cuz it makes you blush, and you are incredibly adorable when you blush,” Smith smirked, kissing his neck gently. “Your mum is still gonna be gone for awhile, right?”

Ross nodded, “Possibly all night… I locked the door anyway, and It’s only Saturday.”

“All night hm,” Smith grinned smugly, laying another kiss on his neck that was a bit more  _suggestive_.

“I am  _not_  fucking you again, Alex Smith. My ass hurts and I’m tired,” Ross muttered, craning his neck to look back at Smith. He could see the top of his head, covered in a wild mess of fluffy red hair. He remembered the sounds that came out of Smith’s mouth when he pulled on-

“Okay, okay,  _sorry_ ,” Smith chuckled, apologizing with a kiss to his shoulder. “So, you’re still my boyfriend right?”

“...Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be…?”

“I dunno, just… Wanted to make sure you didn’t wanna back out of it and… and that this wasn’t gonna turn into some friends with benefits thing.”

“Mate, while there  _would_  be benefits doing that with you… I mean, being your boyfriend has many more benefits than just being fuck buddies,” Ross mumbled, smile splitting his lips.

“Oh yeah? What would those benefits be?”

“Being able to hold your hand, cuddle, and kiss you on the cheek whenever I want,” Ross giggled, turning in his arms so he could look up at him. His blue eyes glimmered in the lazy Saturday afternoon sun, and Smith couldn’t help the way his chest tightened with admiration.

“Hmmm I suppose those are  _very_  good benefits,” Smith chuckled. “Plus, this means that you are kinda  _mine_ … I mean, not like  _that_  because obviously you’re your own person, but you are /my/ boyfriend and nobody else’s.”

Ross hummed and nodded.

“You’ve got a point.”

He smiled and leant his forehead against Smith’s chest, nuzzling in as he scooted himself as close as possible. Their legs tangled together under the sheets, and Ross could hear and  _feel_  Smith’s heart thump under his skin. He could feel his chest rise and fall with steady warm breaths, and could feel the warmth of just  _Smith_. He smelled good too, like his cologne, skin, and the fading scent of sex.

Ross yawned, eyes feeling heavy as he struggled to keep them open. He couldn’t help it, not after full blown sex and having to confess to someone (that took quite a bit of emotional energy out of him). Not only that, but wrapped in the sweet embrace of his new boyfriend (damn that was weird to think) he felt safe, and it only took a few more moments before he was fast asleep.


End file.
